


Short Sheriarty Fics

by Autor_Moriarty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autor_Moriarty/pseuds/Autor_Moriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some pretty long winter, dating and aging headcanons, backed up from my Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short Sheriarty Fics

_Anonymous said: Do you have any headcanons for Jimlock in winter? (writing a winter fic and I'd love it if you gave me some prompts or ideas)_

Jim has a ton of scarves that he breaks out in the winter. Sherlock would make fun when he sees him in a new one each day, since Jim’s dedication to looking fashionable is a bit ridiculous, but he thinks it’s kind of cute, especially when Jim wears ones that are really thick and cover up most of his face so only his eyes are visible.

Jim also likes to wear Christmas sweaters that seem normal from afar, but up close depict horrific scenes, like a gory nativity scene with zombies. He wears them when he visits Baker Street, not because he genuinely likes them, but to see John’s hilarious expressions when he walks past and sees that Jim’s sweater has Santa impaling an elf with a sharpened candy cane.

Sherlock doesn’t really like cold weather too much and in the winter he tends to be very big on cuddling in his sleep, only for warmth obviously. Jim nearly had a panic attack the first time he felt arms wrap around him, only ever used to being grabbed in his sleep for an interrogation, and he spent several hours trying to figure out what Sherlock was doing, with the taller man’s face pressed into his neck and his long legs curled up so he could stick his freezing feet between Jim’s thighs. Eventually Jim gave up and went back to sleep, cuddling back against Sherlock. In the morning Sherlock acted like Jim had been the one to instigate it.

Since Sherlock gets much more tactile in the winter, for warmth and definitely not because the holidays make him think of family, not because he starts to have thoughts of curling up in a blanket in front of the fire and whispering words of commitment in Jim’s ear, he also gets more grabby. When his hands get especially cold, since he’s been going without gloves for some unfathomable reason, he’ll get behind Jim and shove them into his coat pockets, resting his head on his shoulder and slumping over him a little. Or he’ll put them down Jim’s pants. Any time. Once they were riding the Tube and out of nowhere, Sherlock pulled Jim against his chest for what seemed like a hug, then slid his hands down his pants and cupped his ass. Jim of course was concerned about this, but he went along with it despite the staring from the other passengers because it felt nice. Sherlock later explained that it was fine because they weren’t actually doing anything sexual and that he had just been warming up his hands. Jim just agreed that it was normal.

* * *

_Anonymous said: Do you mind if I ask for a hella specific Jimlock headcanon? Because I'm really interested in what you can come up with given hotel+sniper+wine+ice+grey+candles c:_

I split them all up, hope that's cool.

Hotel: When Sherlock decides to meet Jim while he was on business trips, he books them a hotel room in the city he’s deduced Jim is in and then texts Jim the address. Usually Jim is so exhausted from his work that by the time he gets to the room, he only takes the time to strip out of his suit and hang it up before flopping down on the bed and falling asleep, sometimes even skipping the undressing part. Those times, Sherlock takes it upon himself to get Jim naked, not wanting him to be unhappy about the suit. Sometimes, Jim just pretends to fall asleep to feel Sherlock undress him.

Sniper: Meeting outside of their game, Sherlock had been certain that Jim would have a security team following him in case something happened. In fact when he first noticed the red dot sight he wasn’t even surprised, more relieved to know that Jim wasn’t being reckless and that his suspicions had been correct. It was only years later that Jim confided in Sherlock that he’d just brought along a laser pointer and had been using mirrors and windows to shine it at Sherlock without him seeing.

Wine: Sherlock had figured Jim would be big on letting loose and he wasn’t too wrong. He hadn’t anticipated that Jim would have such odd restraints about it. For example, he never drank on his own. Probably because it made him feel affectionate and in turn sad when he realized he had no one to cozy up to. Jim would only ever really drink socially and then only wine or campaign, the thought of anything less expensive seemed to put him on edge. Jim hated the idea of being poor, he abhorred cheap alcohol, and he’d only told Sherlock once that it was because it reminded him of growing up. Even socially Jim restricted himself. Unless they were alone. Then Jim went overboard. Sherlock had once watched in amusement as Jim tried to finish a second bottle of wine on his own, struggling with getting his glass upright enough to even think of pouring wine into it. He himself had a nice buzz and it made him laugh, especially when Jim gave up and staggered over to his chair, kneeling in front of him and smiling up in drowsy expectance of a kiss, respecting Sherlock’s limits while even massively inebriated. He was cute while drunk.

Ice: Jim had always thought that Sherlock’s eyes could have been like ice if he were more like his brother. If Mycroft had sunk his teeth in deeper and had forced Sherlock to completely reject all feeling. Sherlock’s eyes had that potential to be cold and bitter. Jim’s own eyes were warm. Empty when he was working since he wasn’t interested in being figured out, sometimes described as soulless, but when they were alone, they were warm and full of light. Sherlock’s eyes could be warm and full of light too, when they talked about their passions, when they argued or debated or agreed on subjects. Sherlock’s eyes weren’t like ice at all.

Grey: Jim had preferred emotionless colors in the beginning, Sherlock realized later. His pristine clothes had been charcoals and muted blues and greys and blacks on their first dates, designer brands, tailored, expensive. Sherlock hadn’t known why, he’d seen Jim’s changeability when it came to fashion particularly, he knew that his outfits shifted in price and colors and quality while working or playing a part, it all reflected who he was being, but Sherlock didn’t think that the nice emotionless clothes reflected the real Jim. As time progressed, Jim’s clothes got a little more… real. Worn. Or rather, the clothes that he began to wear were more worn, actual things that he Jim owned and bought for himself, things that didn’t belong to a persona, not Richard or the man who worked in IT or the countless other versions of himself that he’d invented including Moriarty.

The first time, Sherlock and Jim had arrived at one of Jim’s flats one evening for dinner and while Sherlock dug in, Jim went into the bedroom and changed out of his suit into a light blue shirt with the album art ofStrangeways, Here We Come on the front. It had a hole above his collar bone and it didn’t smell like rich cologne, it smelled like Jim did when he first woke up, warm and living and human. He wore a pair of boxer briefs beneath it and when he sat across from Sherlock to eat and talk, Sherlock didn’t listen to anything he said, transfixed by the shirt. The tear was real. Jim was real. And trusting. And human.

Candles: Jim knows all sorts of hidden places to eat in most cities. Sherlock’s favorite is a little restaurant tucked back from the street in Los Angeles where the servers leave them alone up on the rooftop for most of the meal and the weather is nice. Dinner there always is beautiful in the lazy, comfortable warmth of the evening, the lanterns hanging overhead, the collection of candles dotting the floor around them and their different colors of wax dripping and mixing, making new colors. Jim never puts a candle on the table and Sherlock wonders if maybe it’s because he’s afraid to properly label their relationship in case he’s rejected. After dinner though, Jim likes to let his eyes drift from Sherlock’s to the floor and he takes in the candles with a look of quiet appreciation. Sherlock always takes his hand when he’s distracted even though he’s not really and Jim never pulls away and together they look at the candles and think.

* * *

_Anonymous said: Do you have any headcanons of a date that Sherlock and Jim could go on?_

Jim was incredibly tense getting ready for their first date, showering thoroughly, making sure his suit was in order, his hair impeccable, teeth brushed, nails clipped, face shaved, tie pin straight, cuffs buttoned, tie tight, shoes laced neatly. Then he went through the trouble of making it appear as though he hadn’t put in a lot of work and he’d effortlessly made himself look so nice. Obviously this fooled Sherlock into thinking Jim really hadn’t been fretting, since Jim is so good at playing with Sherlock’s mind.

Sherlock cycled through outfits impulsively in the hours before the set time. John read the paper in the sitting room and Sherlock slumped in his chair across from him between getting changed, bouncing a leg and glancing at his phone obsessively, although he didn’t allow himself to touch it until it actually rang. He straightened out his shirt and ruffled his hair, then fixed it because he’d put in work to get the curls to lie neatly, then stood and buttoned his blazer and realized he’d been intending to pace so instead he looked at something on the mantle, then sat and unbuttoned his blazer, then stood again and headed into the bedroom to change. After a bit John casually asked if he had plans despite being completely aware of what Sherlock was doing and with whom but not wanting to frighten him by asking about his date since he knew socially Sherlock wasn’t very experienced. Sherlock told him it was for a case and then left to change again.

When Jim arrived to pick Sherlock up, Sherlock was in the middle of changing so John answered the door and he and Jim stood awkwardly in the entry hall looking up at the ceiling and listened to the sounds of Sherlock tripping over his trousers in his bedroom in his haste to make it down before John saw Jim. Sherlock ushered Jim out the door and ignored John’s questions about when he’d be back, just wanting to focus on everything being perfect for Jim. Jim pointed out that Sherlock’s trousers weren’t zipped up when they were standing on the steps out front and Sherlock felt discouraged and embarrassed as he fiddled with the zipper, suddenly unable to make the thing work. Jim offered his assistance without thinking and then when Sherlock looked at him in shock, he realize how it sounded and apologize. Sherlock took him up on his offer. Jim acted unaffected and avoided any extra touching since he’d been worried about violating Sherlock and ruining everything. Sherlock had been a bit stunned that he’d actually let Jim touch him like that and that his body, despite rarely showing interest in that sort of thing, seemed to want more.

They went to dinner at a fancy restaurant but were kicked out when their waitress started giving Sherlock seductive looks and Jim threatened cheerfully to have her eyes burned out with acid. They ended up having pizza on the roof of St Bart’s with Jim playing music on his phone. Sherlock didn’t complain about how it sounded through the speakers with all the noise of the city since he didn’t really mind like he normally would have. He was too interested in hearing Jim talk about the stars.

Afterwards they ended up at Baker Street. Jim walked Sherlock up to the front door and waited while he unlocked it before giving him a handshake and starting to leave. Sherlock indicated that he had been expecting a customary kiss and Jim wasted no time in crashing into Sherlock so hard that they fell through the open door and kissing him senseless. When they stopped rolling around in the entry hall like idiots and Sherlock was satisfied that he had licked as deep inside of Jim’s mouth as he could manage since he was under the impression that that was the goal, Sherlock offered to let Jim come up for coffee. Jim joined him and they had coffee but spent the energy debating on the sofa, then crashing when the caffeine wore off. John found them tangled up the next morning and scowled that Sherlock had had the chance to get some and had passed it up while he himself could barely keep a woman interested in him through the entire date, not to mention Sherlock had been acting particularly rude lately and seemed to need it.

* * *

A few months after The Great Game Sherlock gets a text from Jim asking to meet at the pool late one evening. He goes, gun in waistband, to find Jim’s suit folded neatly out of range of the water and Jim just floating in the clear pool in his boxers, eyes closed.

He looks so serene. So unlike the footage from Mycroft’s interrogation, though some of the bruises haven’t yet healed. Sherlock would ask how Jim knows he won’t just shoot him then and there, but he knows in his own heart that he wouldn’t because he needs the game and Jim knows that too, so Sherlock sits by the edge of the pool, legs criss-crossed and hands folded against his chin, observing Jim for the first time without the disguise of Moriarty.

Just a man floating in a pool, feeling each little ripple of the water around his body and knowing without opening his eyes that Sherlock is there watching and being at peace because of it.

* * *

Sherlock starting to get older and less hyper as he accepts that he can handle his brain. Sherlock starting to get grey hairs, his curls becoming coarser, his face getting more laugh lines because of all the time he spends with Jim. Sherlock spending less time worrying about his appearance because he’s not as vain, and in turn Jim doesn’t worry about how he’s aging too. Sherlock taking less cases, and everyone is worried that it’s because he’s old, but really it’s because he’s happier to sit still and read in front of the fire, because talking with Jim can keep his mind satisfied better than any case.

Jim telling stories to John’s daughter and occasionally Sherlock interjects to help explain better, like Sherlock’s parents do. Sherlock and Jim retiring to Sussex, where Sherlock raises bees and Jim works as a professor at the local university. Jim complains about his students, but secretly he’s kind of proud of them when they surpass his expectations. Sherlock forcing Jim to put on a beekeeper suit and hold bees even though Jim is screeching that he hates them, but gradually he gets used to it.

Molly coming to visit and Jim watching the newest thing to replace Glee that she wants them to watch while Sherlock pouts but eventually falls asleep. Jim letting Molly show him pictures of her husband and their children and her cat. Jim and Sherlock sitting together by the fire to read or play chess or just to talk about things. Jim making horribly inappropriate references to their sex life to freak John and Lestrade out when they visit, “He nearly broke my hip with what he did to me last night.” Sherlock and Greg just laughing as John makes a face.

Jim and Sherlock mellowing with age and becoming happier with prolonged exposure to one another.


End file.
